creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Number Comparison Gate
Basic Information The Number Comparison Gate is a logic gate that can be wired in between an activation device (usually a Number Pad or Industrial Number Pad) and an activatable wireable object, for example a door, trap door, wicket gate, block phaser, loot spawner, mob spawner, lamp, beacon or fan. Number Comparison Gates compare the number values of 2 inputs and output a true or false signal based on a configurable operation. A Number Comparison Gate is both a receiver and a sender '''that sends either a "true" or "false" signal to the receiver after comparing signals that it receives from senders and/or fixed values. How to use this Gate to lock a door To lock a door that you will then only be able to open by entering the correct number code, you will have to wire a locked door (the option "can interact" has to be disabled in the door's wiring inspection window!) to a Number Comparison Gate's "Send" Connector. To do this, equip a Wiring Tool and click at the "Send" Connector of a Number Comparison Gate that you have placed into the game world, which will cause a blue wire to appear. You can then connect this wire to the "Receive" Connector in the middle of a door that has been placed by clicking on this Connector. A Number Pad can then be wired to the Number Comparison Gate's left "Receive" Connector ("Input 1", the left input array), while you can write any number code up to 8 numbers long into "Input 2" - the right input array. Please check the option "value" instead of "event" below the "Input 2" array. To change this option (and value), you will have to point your cursor at the Number Comparison Gate and type "n" (as the default key) to gain access to the settings window. Keep the comparison requirement (or operator) at "=" as the default setting. This means: only if this exact number code that you have defined in "Input 2" is entered into the Number Pad afterwards, the Number Comparison Gate will send a "true" signal to the door, and the door will open. Instead of connecting wires manually with your Wiring Tool, you can alternatively write code words into the "Sends" array, like "entrance to my a-mazing maze"- in this case, you'll have to write this same code into the "Receives" array of the door (you can use copy & paste). Still, you will have to have an Wiring Tool equipped again to open the settings windows in order to enter code words. Input 1 (coming from the Number Pad) will be compared with Input 2 (the fixed value/number that you have defined), and only if both numbers are the same ("="), then the signal "true" (= "activate") will be sent to the door by the Number Comparison Gate and will cause the door to "activate" = open. How to obtain this Gate Number Comparison Gates can be crafted in your Crafting Menu, but only after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (that can be opened by typing "q" as the default key). These gates cannot be obtained from any Creatures or randomly spawning Treasure Chests. They can be bought as part of building kits for customizable Blueprints for Coins (that can be bought with real money). Please note that none of these purchases will unlock the crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. 30 Number Comparison Gates can also be bought as part of the Ultimate Machines Pack in the Store. Unlocking the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for Number Comparison Gates for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "q" as the default key), you'll need to craft or obtain: * one Switch * one Pressure Plate, and * one Logic Gate How to craft To craft 8 Number Comparison Gates at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 blocks of Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer underground (acessible through Caves) or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas * 1 Arcstone obtainable from Keepas of any kind either as loot or pet-harvest How to use To use a Number Comparison Gate, it must be placed into the game world and wired to both an activation device and one or more receiving activatable objects like doors, wicket gates, trap doors, lamps, beacons or machines. You can fully rotate Number Comparison Gates into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Number Comparison Gates can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells if you match or outrank the permission level of the gate that has been defined by its owner. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. You'll have to equip and use an Wiring Tool in the tool slot (right click on the Wiring Tool in your inventory) to connect the Number Comparison Gate to one sender (usually a Number Pad or Industrial Number Pad) and at least one receiver (usually a door, block phaser, fan, beacon, mob spawner, loot spawner, lamp, etc.), so that the Number Comparison Gate can send out a signal and either activate (with a "true" signal) or deactivate ("false") the receiver. Activated receivers will be switched on, doors will open, etc. * a Number Comparison Gate is an input-output-machine * the "input" signal will be compared with another signal or value, so the "output" signal will only be "true" if the right conditions are met. A "true" signal will activate the receiver, a "false" signal will either deactivate or keep it deactivated (a closed door will stay closed until the correct number is sent by the Number Pad) If an Wiring Tool is equipped and you point your cursor at a Number Comparison Gate, the gate will display both a send connector and a receive connector overlay-image. * only 1 of 6 different Comparison Operators can be selected, "euqal" (=) is pre-selected by default * a Mode is selectable for the second input, either an Event Mode (like an activation device) or a Value Mode (a fixed number) that is then used for comparison * the second input can contain at most '''8 numeral characters in Value Mode, like 10203040 for example. Longer numbers will be displayed as "INVALID" on the blue Wiring Tool screen otherwise * if the conditions are met, the Number Comparison Gate will send true signal to the receiver. Like explained above, the Number Comparison Gate is a numeric value receiver and compares two inputs, to send out either a true or false signal. The output is decided by a comparison of the inputs. The Number Comparison Gate can be configured with the Wiring Tool too. With the Wiring Tool equipped, point at the Number Comparison Gate in the game world and press the key "n" (default key) to see the inspection window. * by clicking on this icon, a Number Comparison Gate can be renamed (30 characters) * by clicking on this icon, access to a Number Comparison Gate can be restricted by changing the permission settings so only players that match or outrank the set permission rank can use or even take the gate * you can write code words into the arrays for "sends" and "receives" and then use these same code word(s) in the correlating arrays of the activation devices and/or the objects that you want to activate/deactivate How to wire Number Comparison Gates To wire Number Comparison Gates, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Number Comparison Gates that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Connector will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Connector of activation devices and/or of other logic gates. Also wire their "Send" Connector to an activation device like a Number Pad or Industrial Number Pad. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Number Comparison Gates if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s to connect them. How to change the settings of Number Comparison Gates Objects like Number Comparison Gates are set to "builders" permission rank by default when being placed. This means that all players with a "builder" permission rank or higher can check the settings of your Number comparison Gate if they have an Wiring Tool equipped and can even take it away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Number Comparison Gates that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Number Comparison Gates with their own Wiring Tool. Equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Number Comparison Gates. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these Number Comparison Gates will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Number Comparison Gates, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Number Comparison Gates are placed. When raising the permission level of Number Comparison Gates with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of these Number Comparison Gates can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Number Comparison Gates, so that they can switch the Number Comparison Gates on/off directly, or even take them. Comparison Operators Category:Wiring Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Logic Circuits